Literature pertinent to the invention includes the following documents:
L. Goldman & J. H. Williams, J. Org. Chem., Vol. 18, p. 815 (1953). PA0 W. H. Schuller & C. Niemann, J.A.C.S., Vol. 73, p. 1644 (1951). PA0 T. F. Buckley & H. Rapoport, J.A.C.S., Vol. 103, p. 6157 (1981). PA0 C. G. Knudsen & H. Rapoport, J. Org. Chem., Vol. 48, p. 2260 (1983). PA0 H. Rapoport, et al., J.A.C.S., Vol. 106, p. 1095 (1984). PA0 G. J. Atwell & W. A. Denny, Synthesis, p. 1032 (1984). PA0 G. Skopp & G. Schwenker, Arch. Pharm., Vol. 317, p. 649 (1984). PA0 R. C. Hart, et al., Methods in Enzymology, Vol. 102, p. 195 (1983). PA0 H. Hidaka, European Patent 0187371 (1985). PA0 T. Matsui, et al., J. Soc. Org. Synth. Chem. Japan, Vol. 13, p. 320 (1985). PA0 F. Alonso, et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta, Vol. 878, p. 273 (1986). PA0 W. C. Ripka, et al., J. Cell. Biochem., Vol. 40, p. 279 (1989).